


Totally Unexpected

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny surprises Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for powrhug’s [Drabble Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.htm).

When it happens, Steve is taken by surprise.

Because it’s Danny. Danny who has an ex-wife and daughter. And who waxes poetic on women every chance he gets.

All the banter and touching that with anyone else would’ve been flirting, Steve’d put down as two guys with stressful jobs trying for some normality in their usually crazy lives.

So, no. Danny’s lips on his and Danny’s hands trying to make their sneaky way into his pants?  
Totally unexpected.

Yet when Danny pulls away, Steve reels him back in.

He hadn’t expected it, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it.


End file.
